Variable
by redpurpleblack
Summary: It's crazy, that's for sure, yet Sarutobi isn't particularly worried. Sacchan's POV. Implied Tsukuyo x Sacchan. Drabble. *spoilers for chapters 437– 441*


Title: _Variable_

Fandom: _Gintama_

Characters: Sarutobi Ayame, Tsukuyo

Rating: K+

Warnings: spoilers for chapters 437– 441 [sliiightly changing the canon]

Summary: It's crazy, that's for sure, yet Sarutobi isn't particularly worried. Sacchan's POV. Implied Tsukuyo x Sacchan. Drabble.

Disclaimer: _Gintama _is not mine, although the writing certainly is.

A/N: This is gay. Hm.

* * *

Sarutobi looks at the reflection in the mirror surprised that there is a _man_ staring back at her. He has a slightly feminine, one could say delicate, yet muscular body, short purple hair, red glasses, and there is a beauty mark under his right eye. In another universe he could be Sarutobi Ayame's twin brother. But somehow this is how Ayame looks like now because for some unknown reason one minute she was sitting on the sofa in her own apartment, reading the latest issue of the _Knotty Housewife_, and next thing she knows _something_ happened, changing her into a man. She puts her hands on her chest which is flat, sadly. Sarutobi should be alarmed but she – _he_ – isn't. This bizarre sex change came with a new set of clothes, _how convenient_, so after admiring her – _his_ – new form in the mirror for about fifteen minutes, Sarutobi – _Mr. Sarutobi_ – leaves to investigate the matter further.

There's panic on the streets, and just like that he knows this happened not only to him (her?) but possibly to the whole city, or at least to Kabuki–chou. Curious as always, he goes to one place previously filled with many, many women, only to see with his own eyes how much everything changed once citizens of Edo got a forced sex change.

Yoshiwara has never seemed so crowded, though now it's because almost all courtesans, now male, went on the streets, utterly confused, accompanied by their even more confused patrons, now female. The city of women suddenly became the city of men. Standing on the roof of one of the public houses, Sarutobi watches one particularly large group gathered around a man sitting on a wheelchair, who is speaking calmly to people around him. There is a young girl by his side; any other day Sarutobi would not believe what he was seeing, but now it's perfectly clear that the man is Hinowa, with a girl Seita by his side.

Sarutobi jumps on another roof, then climbs down to get inside the building through the window, and finds himself in the room of the Moon of Yoshiwara. Tsukuyo, currently more manly than she ever wanted to be, sits on the floor staring in the mirror in his hands, and by the look on his face one could think he seriously considers punching himself in the face. Sarutobi walks closer to the tall blond man that used to be Tsukuyo – but from now on he will be known as... _Tsukuo_, perhaps? He should be Ayao, then.

"It's not only Yoshiwara's problem, you know..." Sarutobi says, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Only then the other man notices him, and his piercing eyes look at Sarutobi as if he wanted to kill him right there on the spot – though this would be totally fine for the purple–haired ninja because _holy shit this guy's handsome_.

"Stop starin' at me!" barks Tsukuo, with a light blush on his face. His baritone is quite loud, and that's all he manages to say, closing his mouth instantly as it's clear he had no idea how his brand new voice sounded until now. He clears his throat, and tries again saying, "This– this is ridiculous", but his voice still sounds the same.

Ayamo grins. "Can't say I ever expected something like _this_ to happen!"

The Moon of Yoshiwara, if he can still be called that, frowns, clearly not enjoying the situation. He puts the mirror down and stands up, showing his new body in all its glory. As Tsukuyo was taller than Ayame, Tsukuo is taller than Ayao. Quite frankly, if his friend wasn't so pissed, Sarutobi would surely make some dumb joke involving quotes from _Mulan_.

"What the hell is this?!" yells Tsukuo, opening his robe to show his nicely sculptured body. Thank gods he's wearing underwear, but still, _damn_.

"I think I'm having a gay moment with you."

Tsukuo growls in anger and tries to punch him, but thankfully Sarutobi is fast enough to dodge.

"Uh– oh, someone has too much testosterone..."

After few minutes of explaining the situation, throwing accusations (and objects, thankfully nothing bigger or heavier than a pillow), yelling and arguing about the whole situation, they both sit down near the window. Tsukuo glances at a small sake bottle standing on the table, but Sarutobi warns him that getting drunk and going on a murderous rampage in the middle of a crisis isn't exactly the best idea. Tsukuo, swearing under his breath, angrily reaches for his kiseru. The pipe is probably the only constant for him in this sea of madness. They sit quietly, listening to the noise coming from the streets; it seems like the situation outside calmed down.

It's crazy, that's for sure, yet Sarutobi isn't particularly worried. Who said this is permanent? Sure, he'd miss being a woman because, let's be honest, Ayame is hot and has a killer body, but being a man can't be that bad ( _...right?_). He runs his hand through his hair; it feels good to have short hair for a change. Everything seems like some weird dream, so why not enjoy this new experience.

Suddenly, he feels a hand on his cheek; it's touching as if to confirm the other person is actually here. He blinks, then glances at his companion with a subtle smile on his lips. Sarutobi remembers the soft touch of Tsukuyo's hands; it feels different now because, well, they both are two different people for the time being.

"Sorry, I– I can't believe it's actually happening...", whispers Tsukuo, looking away.

Sarutobi remains silent, knowing well this person doesn't get emotional often, and he wants to make use of this moment while it lasts. Slowly, he puts his hand on the other man's hand; seeing their new forms is a bit surreal, but it never felt wrong holding Tsukuyo's hand. And it sure doesn't feel wrong now.


End file.
